De gatos, regalos y complots
by Rounded Boxes
Summary: Así como cuando todos se confabulan y Makoto recibe un regalo inesperado.


**Título: **De gatos, regalos y complots.

**Cantidad de Palabras: **2.498

**Notas: **Este fic participa en el reto "Mes de Makoto" pertenenciente al foro "Free _Iwatobi Swim Club_".

- Ubicado en el universo de otro de mis fics: _Lo que el agua se llevó_, cronologicamente, los eventos que narro acá son previos a los del fic mencionado, este fic es independiente del otro, (acorde con las reglas del concurso, un one-shot, autonomo), así que, no hay problema.

**Advertencia: -**Menciones de maltrato animal.

-Fluff (más o menos)

_**Disclaimer:**__ _Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni__

* * *

><p>Ese día a eso de las diez, Makoto recibió un mensaje en su teléfono celular de parte de Rin. La indicación del texto era concisa: "Ven". El joven tardó bastante en comprender la intención su compañero: ¿Ir a dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Para qué?<p>

Rin solía escribir mensajes de texto más claros aunque no sin más palabras; sin embargo, Makoto se había acostumbrado a los mensajes cortos, dada la naturaleza de Haruka, así que sus dotes interpretativas eran casi perfectas. Con todo, sólo logró responder su pregunta por la tarde, después de despedirse de su amigo en las escaleras que los llevaban a sus respectivas viviendas y recibir una llamada de Gou.

—¡Hoy! —exclamó, y después de enviar un mensaje rápido a su madre, partió hacia Samezuka.

.

Para cuando llegó, no pudo evitar sentir cierta sensación de _déjà vu__; un día, hace mucho tiempo, Rin lo había llamado a ese mismo lugar; cuando Makoto había llegado, estaba preocupado y ansioso, al final sólo había sido por un gato. _

El muchacho avanzó por el oscuro camino un poco más y apenas hubo girado en una esquina, vio la silueta de Rin, recortada contra una de las luces del campus; movía su pie al ritmo de la música que escuchaba, Makoto se acercó un poco más, tratando de no hacer ruido y escuchó el leve susurro de la voz del pelirrojo, entonando alguna melodía en inglés que Makoto no conocía.

Rin levantó la cabeza de repente y enseguida se quitó los audífonos, los guardó con supremo cuidado en el bolsillo de su pantalón y le dio una suave palmada a Makoto en el brazo.

—Llegas temprano —le dijo. Makoto le respondió con una sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros, no le había mencionado a Rin que Haruka le había insistido en que fuera temprano, ni que Gou le había sido la que le había ayudado a descifrar el mensaje de Rin con sorprendente facilidad, tampoco que Rei había metido algo en un maletín que Nagisa le había dado antes de irse, diciéndole que "lo iba a necesitar", eran detalles que atribuía a la rareza de sus amigos, más que a cualquier otra clase de elaborado plan.

—Ven conmigo —agregó Rin, empezando a caminar y sin darle espacio a Makoto de hacer preguntas.

Rin lo guio por un camino que Makoto ya conocía, lo había recorrido unos cuantos meses atrás cuando iba a conocer al gato negro que Rin había estado cuidando, aquella vez se había preocupado por que fuesen descubiertos; sin embargo, en ése momento le inquietaba más tropezarse y caerse. Siguió la figura de Rin mientras éste se movía ágilmente entre la hierba que había crecido bastante desde la última vez que había estado allí; Makoto suponía que aquello se trataba del gato y aunque deseaba volver a verlo, no comprendía porqué había tanto misterio alrededor de un asunto que era relativamente simple. Concluyó que las situaciones dramáticas y salidas de libros fantásticos eran algo bastante propio de Rin, quien vivía con sus emociones a flor de piel.

Makoto pudo concluir también que Rin estaba ansioso, emocionado por mostrarle lo que fuera que iba a mostrarle y lo demostraba en la velocidad de sus pasos que parecía aumentar a cada paso que daba. Las piernas de Makoto eran más largas y aun así le costaba mantener el ritmo, intentó llamar al pelirrojo un par de veces, éste no le prestó atención y siguió caminando a largas zancadas.

—Rin —dijo al fin Makoto, con un tono de voz más alto que el usual—¿A dónde vamos?

El aludido se volteó repentinamente, Makoto frenó en seco, evitando chocar con su compañero por unos pocos centímetros.

—Ya verás —le respondió.

—¿No podrías darme una pequeña pista?

—Pista… —Rin hizo un ruidito, indicando que estaba pensándolo bien y a pesar de la oscuridad, Makoto notó los ojos del muchacho escrutándolo.

—Hemos corrido casi todo el camino, es justo que al menos me des una pista, así sea pequeña, Rin.

—Una pista —repitió Rin—, está bien, aquí está tu pista: regalo de cumpleaños —. Makoto se enderezó—. Haru y los otros me ayudaron un poco, a decir verdad. Es todo lo que te voy a decir —agregó y empezó a caminar más rápido que antes, si aquello era posible.

Makoto tardó un poco en seguirlo y después de recorrer varios senderos de lo que Makoto identificó como terrenos de Samezuka, llegaron a un amplio espacio ocupado por un par de edificios de apariencia moderna completamente abandonados.

—Según me han dicho —le contó Rin—, esos dos edificios fueron abandonados después de que descubrieran fallas en la estructura o algo así, en pocas palabras se dieron cuenta que si había un temblor muy fuerte se podían desmoronar.

—Ha habido un par de temblores —comentó Makoto. Rin se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

—Supongo que se equivocaron. En fin, ven… —le dijo a Makoto, haciéndole una seña para que lo siguiera.

—Rin, ¿es seguro entrar ahí? —. Makoto dudó, acababa de enterarse que los edificios se podían caer de un momento a otro y ahí estaba Rin, diciéndole que entraran; el aludido chasqueó la lengua, molesto.

—No va a pasar nada, Makoto, no tengas miedo —. Rin movió la cabeza, indicándole que se apresurara, Makoto suspiró, derrotado; tratar de decirle que no a Rin era como tratar de alejar a Haruka de cualquier cuerpo de agua: se podía intentar, pero al final era inevitable ceder, ya fuera por fuerza de costumbre o porque la energía era contagiosa. Así que Makoto siguió a Rin por el camino que los separaba del edificio más cercano, el de la izquierda, que al mismo tiempo era el que se veía menos peligroso.

Rin avanzó con Makoto a su lado, recorriendo el camino a paso normal, permitiendo a Makoto observar alrededor de los dos edificios; el paisaje era bastante normal, por no decir aburrido, ambas estructuras estaban rodeadas de árboles en casi todas las direcciones, los caminos que dirigían hacia ellas tenían huellas provocadas por las pisadas de los estudiantes que habían caminado por allí en anteriores ocasiones, había pequeños puntos verdes en varias partes, indicando el césped que crecía allí y en las paredes de los edificios se empezaba a ver musgo y enredaderas que nacían desde las grietas en la parte inferior de la estructura.

El edificio de la izquierda, hacía dónde se dirigían, tenía una placa de color negro con letras doradas pegada a un lado de la entrada; las letras estaban desgastadas y parte de la placa estaba rota u oxidada, así que Makoto sólo pudo distinguir parte del primer kanji que formaba el nombre del edificio, mas era imposible discernir el nombre completo.

El muchacho no se dio cuenta que habían entrado al edificio hasta cuando notó que la oscuridad había aumentado y Rin había encendido la luz de su celular. Intentó decir algo, mas Rin ya le había dado la espalda, dirigiéndose hacia un rincón del edificio, no muy lejos de la puerta. Makoto lo siguió con cuidado y notó que se había agachado frente a algo.

—¿Te acuerdas del gato negro de la otra vez? —le preguntó Rin, Makoto se agachó a su lado.

—Sí, me dijiste que tenías otro.

—Nunca dije que "tenía" otro, sólo dije que lo estaba cuidando —protestó Rin, Makoto adivinó que se había sonrojado—. Ése… ése no es el asunto, Makoto. Resulta que el gato negro era una gata y el otro que tenía era un macho y… tú sabes…

—¡Gatitos! —exclamó Makoto, incapaz de contenerse.

—Gatitos —repitió Rin—. Cinco —. Ahora, si Makoto no se equivocaba, estaba sonriendo—, uno de ellos murió un par de días después, Ai adoptó otro; Sousuke quería uno, pero terminó llevándoselo a mi mamá, que está encantada… y queda uno.

—Es una lástima —dijo Makoto—, me refiero al que murió, ¿qué vas a hacer con el que queda?

—Bueno, pensaba comérmelo al desayuno mañana —respondió Rin, Makoto cayó sentado en el suelo.

—¡Rin!

—¡Era una broma! —contestó éste, dejó su celular en el suelo—, ¿qué clase de persona crees que soy?

—Alguien que hace muy malos chistes.

—Lo sé, lo sé —Rin rio por lo bajo—, lo siento. Lo que quería decir es que pensaba dárselo a Haru, él me dijo que no tenía sentido darle un gato y me sugirió un propietario mejor, hasta parecía ofendido porque no pensé en ti primero.

—¿Yo? —Makoto parpadeó varias veces, como si estuviese despertando de un sueño. Siempre había querido tener una mascota que no fueran peces. No había podido al no tener espacio en su casa; cuidaba del gato blanco que se la pasaba cerca de la casa de Haruka, mas sentía que no era nada comparado con tener el animal dentro de casa. Quizá ahora que iba a tener un apartamento para él solo podría tener un animal que le hiciera compañía.

—Sólo hay algo —le comentó Rin, se removió en su sitio, Makoto escuchó un leve maullido, a Rin murmurando algo y luego la luz del celular del pelirrojo se encendió, iluminando al animal en sus brazos: se le veía sano, el pelo negro lustroso y abundante, las orejas de tamaño mediano, la cola delgada y moviéndose de un lado a otro, las patas estaban bien, así como su hocico; cuando había dicho "algo", Rin se había referido a sus ojos; uno de ellos, era de un amarillo muy vivo y el otro… no estaba allí, en su lugar, tenía una cicatriz. A pesar de la falta de su ojo derecho, el gato dirigía su mirada vivaz hacia todas partes y se detenía cada tanto en Makoto, quien no le parecía familiar, de manera que se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de Rin y se quedó allí, lanzándole miradas temerosas al otro muchacho.

—¿Qué le pasó, Rin? —preguntó Makoto, conteniendo las ganas de cargar al gato durante un rato.

—No lo sé —admitió éste—, sucedió cuando tenía unas tres o cuatro semanas, Sousuke lo encontró herido y lo llevamos a un veterinario, supongo que lo atacó otro animal. No me gustaría pensar que fueron otros estudiantes, aunque… —hizo una pausa bastante larga, durante la cual acarició al animal en sus brazos—, Momo dijo… dijo que había un grupo que andaba por este lugar y hacía… cosas, con los animales —Rin gruñó y sorbió por la nariz, en una mezcla de tristeza y rabia.

—¿Sabes quiénes son?

—Sé que están en problemas por otro asunto y probablemente los expulsarán, así que los que queden acá quedarán a salvo.

—Eso es horrible, Rin —comentó Makoto, sabía cómo se sentía Rin, porque él sentía exactamente lo mismo: rabia, frustración, pesar… No comprendía como a alguien se le podía ocurrir la idea de maltratar a un animal más pequeño y frágil, sólo por diversión.

—En cualquier caso, Makoto, quería que lo adoptaras… es decir, quería saber si lo podías adoptar —le dijo Rin, mirando cariñosamente al gato, que empezaba a dormitar en sus brazos—, es muy amigable. A pesar de lo que le pasó, no le tiene miedo a los humanos. Deberías verlo cuando viene Sousuke, no deja de pedirle comida ni tocarle el brazo con la cabeza—. La voz de Rin iba adquiriendo un tono más animado a medida que hablaba, Makoto sonrió escuchándolo atentamente—; el otro día se trepó por todo su uniforme y se acomodó en su hombro y Sousuke se lo permitió, ¿puedes creerlo, Makoto?

—Claro que sí, Yamazaki-kun y tú dan la impresión de ser tipos duros y agresivos, pero las apariencias engañan —. Makoto se rio y muy a su pesar, Rin también. Hubo una corta pausa, durante la cual Rin acarició al felino de nuevo.

—Rin, ¿estás diciendo que éste es mi regalo de cumpleaños? —preguntó Makoto. Comprendió al fin la insistencia de Haruka y Gou, la maleta de Rei y Nagisa; todos sabían del regalo que le iba a dar Rin.

—Sí, es decir, si lo aceptas. Quizá en tu casa no haya espacio, Haru dijo que si aceptabas y necesitabas un lugar donde dejarlo mientras te establecías en tu apartamento, él lo podía cuidar.

—Lo puedo cuidar yo en mi casa, mientras tanto —dijo Makoto y estiró los brazos hacia Rin, quien le entregó el felino delicadamente. Makoto lo recibió y lo acomodó sobre sus piernas, riendo suavemente cuando lo sintió removerse; Rin los observó con atención, el gato levantó el hocico, sus bigotes moviéndose al tratar de identificar sus alrededores y Makoto acercó un poco su mano, el gato la olió y después de dedicarle un lametón, volvió a dormirse.

—Eso sería genial —dijo Rin—, no es que no confíe en Haru, pero me sentiría mejor si lo tienes desde el principio, para que se acostumbre a ti.

—Es cierto —contestó Makoto—, es muy bonito.

—Sí, y si alguien se atreve a molestarlo por lo de su ojo, siempre puedes llamarme y les puedo decir unas cuantas cosas.

—¿Tú y Yamazaki-kun? —comentó Makoto y rio, Rin balbuceó algo y fijó su mirada en su celular.

—Cuídalo bien —dijo Rin, en un susurro tan bajo, que Makoto se lo habría perdido de no haber estado pendiente de su siguiente reacción.

—Por supuesto, Rin —contestó Makoto—Cuando quieras puedes visitarlo.

—No se me va a olvidar —Rin sonrió y Makoto le respondió de la misma manera.

El silencio que siguió es largo mas no incómodo. Makoto estaba absorto acariciando el brillante pelaje negro del gato, que había despertado y en vez de parecer incómodo, ronroneó y parpadeó perezosamente; Rin los observó atentamente y Makoto sintió su mirada encima de él, no le dijo nada, más bien, se le ocurrió que ese había sido un bonito regalo, inesperado y agradable a la vez; el joven no sabía que dirían sus padres, esperaba su aprobación al menos durante un tiempo hasta que Makoto consiguiera un lugar donde vivir una vez empezara la universidad, momento en el cual se lo llevará a vivir con él.

—Gracias —le dijo a Rin, éste levantó la cabeza y le brindó su sonrisa característica.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado, Makoto —contestó Rin y sin borrar su sonrisa se acercó para acariciar al gato, que respondió subiendo el nivel de su ronroneo.

Makoto pensaba que con paso del tiempo, averiguará qué hacer con el animal y como manejará las reacciones de sus padres. Por ahora sólo puede sentirse agradecido con Rin, a quien tal vez le gusten los gatos tanto como a él y le ha brindado una responsabilidad como ésta, que Makoto está dispuesto a aceptar alegremente; Rin, quien casi lloró contando la historia del felino, Rin quien ha sido su amigo durante tanto tiempo y siempre ha pensado en él de la manera en que Makoto no suele hacerlo, Rin que ha sido el catalizador de muchos de los momentos más importantes de su vida y que le ha dado uno de los mejores regalos que haya podido recibir.

* * *

><p><em>Otras notas: <em>- Uhm... Justo a tiempo, espero.

- La intención era nada de pairings, así que... Pueden verlo como quieran.

- Si alguien leyó _Lo que el agua..._, habrá visto el gato, aquí está la respuesta de donde salió ese felino. EL tipo de narración es diferente al que estoy usando en los fics conectados a _Lo que..._, cuando caí en la cuenta de ello ya había terminado, era muy tarde.

- Algún día colocaré lo que estoy escribiendo de ése universo en una colección en ao3, por ahora, ofrezco disculpas si resulta confuso.

AVISO: He editado un par de pequeños detalles que habían desaparecido cuando subí el fic la primera vez.


End file.
